Chests
Chests are collectables in Arcane Adventures that grant a wide array of items. Certain types of chests require a key to unlock. Alongside fishing, it is the most common method to obtain the many items. Chest Variations Chests Chests are the most common type of chest that can be found. These chests have a respawn time of approximately 10 minutes and appear in pre-determined locations around each sea and usually contain low value loot with a low chance to yield a valuable item, uncommon and rare varieties of this chest can be found, both give more loot than they usually would. Its appearance is that of a wooden chest with a bronze framing, the uncommon variety of this chest has a more polished look with what appears to be a gold framing and the rarer variety has an even more polished look with a brighter paint job. Cargo Cargo is found floating at the surface of waters. These chests spawn seeming randomly around the seas and usually contain low value loot and with a low chance to yield a valuable item. They have the same loot table as the standard chests. Its appearance is that of a wooden crate. Black Magic Chests Black Magic Chests are a version of the Chest introduced in v4.5 (The Final Update). These chests can appear wherever a standard chest can spawn; overwriting them. When clicked on, the Black Magic Chest will be added to the player's inventory. While inside the inventory, it may be clicked again to be opened with a Chest Key. Its appearance is that of a black-coloured wooden chest with red framing and a purple chain holding it shut. Legendary Chests Legendary Chests are the rarest chests that was previously in the game. These chests only appear when a Legendary Chart is obtained, which the chart will show a riddle that reveals the chest location. These chests will always contain one random legendary weapon. Its appearance is that of a green-colored wooden chest with a gold framing with a lock that barely prevents its contents from spilling out. Discontinued Chests Silver Chests Before v4.5, Silver Chests could not be physically found and only obtained through purchasing them with ROBUX in the Menu. The Silver Chests were removed as of v4.5 (The Final Update). Previously, it could be bought through clicking the Menu button in the bottom-left corner and then the Silver Chest Icon. Each Silver Chest can only be purchased twice every 12 hours and cost 50 ROBUX each. Gold Chests Gold Chests were a rare variety of the common Chest introduced in v3.3 and can no longer be found as of v4.5 (The Final Update). Before v4.5, theses chests could rarely appear wherever a standard chest would have normally spawned; overwriting them. When clicked on, the Gold Chest was added to the player's inventory. While inside the inventory, it may be clicked again to be opened with a key that could be bought with Robux. If chosen not to be opened, it could be sold for a large amount of Lamina from shopkeepers. Its appearance is that of a yellow-colored wooden chest with silver framing with a golden chain holding it shut. 'Trivia ' * During the Egg Hunt 2017 event, there was a chance that the Chest Egg would spawn in place of a chest. * One controversial bug, is that chests will randomly become un-obtainable. Retrying after selecting and deselecting a tool from inventory usually fixes it. * Due to a current bug, legendary chests cannot be oppened. If player recives a chart, they should reach the chest and take a screenshot/video as proof and post it in vetex discord server to recive their weapon. Category:Misc